


Ask Anything - NSFW Oneshots

by Shhbequiet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Brat GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Grinding, M/M, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Porn, Riding, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Subspace, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Nsfw oneshots of the dream team, every chapter is labeled for easy navigation.Tags are updated with every chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 826
Collections: MCYT





	1. Guidelines + Make your requests here

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope this doesn't flop lol

Hello! I'll be doing nsfw oneshots based off of your requests, leave a comment down below of what you'd like to see.

Some guidelines:

ONLY the Dream Team, that means no Techno, Wilbur, Bad or anyone else.

Has to include Dream somehow, so either dreamnap, dnf or all three of them together. No sapnotfound. 

I'm fine with anyone in any position, just tell me who you want to be top/bottom and dom/sub. 

Don't be afraid to ask! I may not do it but there's no harm in asking. This is mostly to get a feel of what you guys want so I can get some inspiration.

Also check out my other fics, I may have already written something you want to see! And if you'd like a continuation off of one of my other fics, I'd be happy to do it!

Please keep the comments on this chapter to requests only, if you want to request something then this is the chapter to do it!


	2. Hard Dom Dream/Soft Dom Sapnap/Bratty Sub George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lilfijoshi_chan, happy birthday!

"C'mon already..." George trailed off in a whine. They were grocery shopping of all things, Sapnap taking his sweet time looking over the ingredients. 

"Don't be so impatient, Georgie. How do you think Dream's going to react when I tell him how bad you're being." Sapnap glanced over at him through the corner of his eye. 

George crossed his arms, "You wouldn't." 

Sapnap tapped him under his chin, like he was a dog. "Oh but I would, you know he doesn't like it when you act like this." 

George rolled his eyes, "He loves when I'm like this." 

Sapnap huffed out a laugh, "That's just because he loves you in general, sweetheart." 

"You saying you don't love me?" George pouted.

"Don't twist my words, baby." Sapnap's eyes narrowed.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have acted out. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to be put in his place. 

When they got home, Sapnap rushed to gossip with Dream about his behaviour. And now, George looked up through his eyelashes at Dream. He was kneeling, Dream's cock cast a shadow over his face.

"Well go on then, if you want attention so bad then here it is." Dream told him.

"Pssh, I want attention to _me_ , not you." George emphasized his want. 

"Too bad, so sad. You're going to choke on my cock whether you like it or not." Dream said harshly.

George shivered at the thought and heard Sapnap laugh from behind him. He opened his mouth, tongue giving shy licks to the head. 

Dream grabbed his hair, forcing his mouth to take him in. "Just take it already you whore, we all know you want it." 

George glared at him but didn't deny it. Two hands touched his body, rubbing gently. "You look so good like this, George, like you were born for this." Sapnap whispered softly. 

George let his eyes droop at the words, mouth picking up the pace and sucking harder. 

"Mmh, you were made for this weren't you, nothing but a dumb slut built to take cock." Dream muttered under his breath, hands guiding his head slowly. 

George nodded as best he could with his mouth occupied, too subby to deny it at this point. He loved being a brat, but Dream all too easily forced him out of it. 

He made one last attempt, pulling off. "Like you're good enough for my mouth anyway." 

Dream slapped him across the face, "Shut the fuck up. Y'know I was going to be at least a little nice today." He grabbed George's head, opening his mouth with his thumb, and forced him back on his cock. "Not anymore though, gonna fuck your face till you can't breathe."

George gagged as Dream's cock hit his uvula. He got over it quickly, swallowing around him. Sapnap rubbed at his throat, feeling the bulge there. He traced his hands over his body, one coming down to rest on his cock.

George bucked into the stationary hand, whines muffled. "He's so hard from this." Sapnap observed. "God, he's pathetic." They talked about him like he wasn't even there. 

Dream thrust his cock in and out, his mouth stretched wide to accommodate. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being used. The brat was completely fucked out of him, at least for now. His throat swallowed and his tongue caressed the underside of the cock. 

Sapnap shoved his hands down George's pants, starting to jerk him off, he whispered praises in his ear, telling him how good he looked like this. 

George moaned around the thick cock, and came embarrassingly quickly, cum shooting into the inside of his jeans.

Sapnap kissed his neck, jerking him through his orgasm. Dream on the other hand laughed, "Fuck, you really are a dumb whore, being used really worked you up, huh." 

He sucked harder and grabbed for Sapnap desperately, he got the message and took his cock out, letting George stroke him. 

He tapped Dream's thigh and he let him come up, "C-Cum on my face, please." His voice rasped out, gone from the rough throatfucking. 

"How could we deny that precious plea?" Sapnap asked rhetorically.

Dream shoved his cock back in his mouth, thrusts becoming more sloppy as he got closer to climax. 

Dream dragged his mouth off, moaning at his own quick strokes leading to splatters of cum landing on George's nose and tongue. Sapnap followed soon after, cum covering his right cheek and forehead. 

George slumped down, four hands coming down to catch him. They showered him in praise, Sapnap rushing to grab a washcloth to clean him up. 

"Thank you, for all of that." George said, voice quiet.

They smiled at him, "Of course." Dream answered. "Anything for you." Sapnap replied.


	3. Sub Dream/Dom Sapnap/Dom George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets stuck in subspace all day.

George woke up to the smell of eggs wafting through the door. He rolled over, away from Sapnap and sat up, stretching his arms wide. His mouth opened in a large yawn and he leaned down to kiss the man in bed, gentle lips coaxing him awake. 

"Issat breakfast?" Sapnap's words blended together as he yawned. 

"Mm, smells like Dream is making some yeah." George answered before getting up, slipping some soft day clothes on. 

Sapnap laid in bed an extra moment, then got up, lured by the scent of food. They made their way to the kitchen, seeing food being plated on the table by Dream. 

"Oh! You guys woke up just in time." Dream said in a soft voice, then pulled out their chairs for them, which they sat at a little confused. 

Dream had made quite the breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and some fruit salad on the side. He set two glasses down, apple juice next to George and some orange juice for Sapnap. 

"Wow, Dream what's the occasion?" George asked, ready to dig into the steaming food.

Dream looked at him with wide eyes, "I-Is it not good enough? I'm sorry, I can make something else?" He rushed to stand up.

Sapnap grabbed his wrist and lowered him back into his chair with quick reflexes, "What are you talking about, baby? It's amazing." 

Dream smiled at the compliment, sitting contently. He watched them take their first bites and continued to sit there not moving.

George gave him a confused look, "Are you going to eat?" 

"Ah," Dream started, caught off guard. "May I please eat, Sir?" 

George and Sapnap's heads snapped to each other, suprise coating their features. Why was Dream asking for permission? 

"Of course you can eat, you don't need to ask...?" George's voice rose like it was a question. 

"Thank you, Sir!" Dream picked up his fork and started to eat. 

George and Sapnap continued with their own meals, side-eyeing Dream but still too tired to completely understand the situation.

When they were done, Dream hurried to take their plates and began washing them. George and Sapnap talked in hush whispers at the table.

"What's going on?" Sapnap asked.

"You think I know?" George scoffed. 

"Well, why's he acting like that, he only gets like that during-" Sapnap stopped talking, both of them having the realization at the same time. 

"Subspace." They said together. It wasn't a far-fetched idea, last night they had a pretty intense scene. Flashes of moans and tears filled George's head. Dream had been pretty deep in subspace when they went to bed all cuddled up together. It was possible he woke up still in that headspace. 

They walked up to Dream still doing the dishes. Hands caressed his waist and hips. "Hey Dreamie, thank you for breakfast, it was very delicious." George said over the sound of running water. "Yeah," Sapnap agreed. "You're so good for us, taking care of us when we've just woken up." 

Dream practically melted at the words, hands drying themselves with a tea towel as he turned the water off. His arms wrapped around George's neck, tall body curving to hug him. "Thank you, Sirs. Wanna please you." 

"Oh, of course sweetheart. You always do so well at pleasing us." George's hand came up to comb through his hair. "Come on, let's go sit down." He lead them to the living room where they collapsed on the couch. 

They sat down, limbs tangled together. Soft praises fell from both of their lips, "You're so good." "So beautiful, taking care of us." "Love you so much, so perfect for us." 

They brushed gentle hands down his body and pressed kisses to his face, neck, collarbones, wherever they could reach. Dream rolled onto Sapnap's lap, hips grinding down on his thigh. 

"Oh, you're hard baby?" Sapnap ran his hands over Dream's legs.

Dream nodded eagerly, "Wanna, wanna cum, please?" 

George slipped his hands under Dream's shirt, grabbing his waist and helping him grind down. His cock was visible through gray sweatpants, already leaving a small wet spot. 

"Yeah, you can cum, been so good for us." Sapnap said under his breath, in awe of the beautiful man losing himself from a little grinding. 

"T-Thank you, Ssir!" He stuttered out, whine caught in his throat. 

He moaned at the rough fabric covering his cock, grinding down desperately for more friction. "Gonna get off just like this, huh? So fucking good for us baby, so gorgeous when you're desperate like this." George whispered while he bit Dream's ear softly. 

"Mhm! Please! Ah, cum- cumming, Sir!" Dream's cracked yell echoed throughout the room, hips working fast as cum splashed the inside of his pants. Sapnap stuck his hand inside, working him through it. 

His hips stuttered in overstimulation, sobbing as Sapnap played with his tip. "T-too much, Sir!" Sapnap gave one last sweep over him and then took his hand out, petting down his sides. 

"Came so pretty, fuck. You okay?" Sapnap asked as Dream slumped against his body. He felt a little nod against him and George interrupted to slip Dream's sweats off, warm washcloth cleaning him. 

Dream let his body be handled and a new pair of pants made their way up his legs. He sighed contently and snuggled back into his teddy bear, Sapnap. 

They stayed like that for most of the day, periodically giving him sips of water and bites of food. Dream's head drifted, endorphins high with content. 

Eventually, Dream came down from that space and the sudden tears made Sapnap and George startle. "Hey, you getting back to us?" A small nod. "Okay, let's go take a bath." 

Dream sighed in the middle of their bath, "Thank you." George looked up from where he rubbed Dream's foot. "Of course, no problem." Dream's head shifted where it lay on Sapnap's chest, "Mm, thank you for everything I mean. I don't know what happened today, just woke up with this fog in my head," He paused. "Wanted to be good for you guys I guess." 

Sapnap kissed his hair, "And you were, always so good for us." 

George smiled, "We were confused at first but you must have woken up still in subspace from last night." 

Dream winced, "That's...scary to think about. I'm glad I have you guys." 

"You'll always have us." Sapnap reassured. 

"We'll take care of you." George gave his own reassurance. 

Dream nodded and smiled, content to lay in the bath with his lovers for just a little longer.


	4. Dom Bottom Dream/Sub Top Sapnap/Sub Top George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream riles his boyfriends up during no nut November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was requested with sub dream but I have such big dom dream brainrot rn

It was the last day of no nut November, something that Sapnap and George participated in religiously. Luckily for Dream, he thought the whole premise was stupid, so he didn't deny himself for a whole month. Unluckily for him though, he wanted to be _fucked_ until he couldn't walk, right now. It was only a day, but Dream always got what he wanted. 

He opened his closet and picked out a pretty outfit that was sure to leave his lovers drooling all over themselves. He slipped on a cropped sweater, short enough to show a tease of flat stomach. Next, he rolled up some thigh highs, slight pudge of his thighs sticking out the top. His look was completed with a short skirt, short enough to where if he bent over they would be able to see _everything_. 

Oh, he couldn't forget the most important part. A bejeweled plug stretched him open, ready to be taken out at anytime today. 

He walked out of his room, shivering slightly at the cool air that washed over him. He spied Sapnap and George sitting on the couch watching some dumb cartoon, arguing about one of the characters. He tuned them out, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

His bare feet padded silently against the tiles of the floor as he made his way over to the loveseat, quietly taking a sip of water. 

Sapnap and George immediately looked over, taking in his outfit and the way his adam's apple bobbed as he gulped the water down.

"H-Hey Dream, what's the outfit for?" Sapnap's voice cracked embarrassingly in the middle. 

Dream shot him a smirk, "Can't a guy just want to feel pretty sometimes?" 

"You're always pretty." George spoke up softly. 

Dream's cheeks took on a shade of pink at the compliment, "Thank you, Georgie. Always so nice to me aren't you?" 

George nodded and Sapnap quickly interjected, "I'm nice too! You're beautiful, Dream!" 

"Aww, you guys are so sweet. What are you watching?" Dream changed the subject. 

Sapnap began to explain the show, which he listened to vaguely. When he was done, Dream nodded absentmindedly and dropped his capped water bottle, watching it roll in front of the tv. 

"Oops! I'm so clumsy, haha." He played it off as an accident and rose from his chair, bending over to pick it up. 

He heard twin gasps from behind him, his whole ass was exposed, no underwear in the way so the plug with the dazzling jewel at the end stuck out like a sore thumb. 

He straightened out slowly, back heavy with the weight of their gazes. He smiled innocently, taking a seat once again. 

"D-Dream..." George started, want evident in his voice. 

"What is it puppy? Spit it out." The words were harsh, but Dream said them with affection. 

George perked up at the name, "Um, why are you wearing that? You know there's still one day left..." 

Dream rolled his eyes, "I can assure you, your dumb little celibacy means nothing." He stood up abruptly, "Now if you two want to fuck me, you'll follow me to our room, if not, then I have plenty of toys that can keep me happy." He turned on his heel, walking to their room.

George and Sapnap glanced at eachother for a brief moment before scrambling to follow Dream inside.

Dream smiled at their eagerness, pushing them down to lay on the bed. "So who wants to fuck me first?" 

Sapnap reached out, "Me!" While George lay there pliantly, hand raised like he was in a classroom. 

Dream laughed, "What am I? A teacher asking the class a question? Well, since George raised his hand so politely without speaking, he deserves to go first." 

George smiled and started to take off his clothes, now stark naked on the bed. Sapnap pouted but removed his own clothes also, waiting for his turn.

He walked over to George, taking a seat on his bare hips and grinding onto his hard dick. "You're probably so desperate, puppy. It's been a long time since you've cum, huh?" 

George nodded, hands coming up to rest on Dream's waist. "Nuh uh baby, hands off." Dream wagged a finger back and forth. The hands on him immediately retreated, going to rest beside his head. Dream reached behind himself and pulled out the plug, wincing at the loss. 

He grabbed George's cock and lowered himself down, taking him all in with ease. George moaned and bucked up, Dream's hands came down to pin his wrists to the bed, legs tensed as he lifted himself before slamming back down. Dual moans left their mouths at opposing sensations. Sapnap whimpered quietly to himself as he watched.

"Good boy, puppy. Such a good dildo for me." Dream breathed out as he rode the cock, skirt framing his hips perfectly. 

George whined in affirmation, "Yeah, use me please." 

"Aw, I'll use you whenever I want. D-Don't care if you wanna do some stupid challenge, gonna make you cum in me." His voice broke a little as his prostate was hit _just right_.

"Hm! Please! Ma-May I cum?" George moaned out, hips twitching. 

Dream laughed, "So soon, puppy? Well, I guess I've got another toy to use." Sapnap made a small noise of acknowledgement. "Cum in me baby, fill me up." Dream worked his hips harder. 

George whined and squirmed where he was held to the bed, cock twitching and emptying his cum into the tight heat.

Dream moaned at the dirty feeling, pulling off to watch the cum drip down his thigh highs. His eyes met Sapnap's and he swung his leg over his hips, giving him a small kiss. 

"Good puppy, waited so nice for his turn. You're just aching for it aren't you?" He said between kisses. 

"Y-Yes, want inside you so bad Dreamie." Sapnap chased his pink lips. 

"I know, come here," Dream grabbed his arms and guided them to his hips. "Want you to fuck up into me?" 

Sapnap obeyed, arms easily engulfing the small waist in front of him. His eyes took in the body on top of him. A strip of pale stomach between the cropped sweater and skirt, thighs so deliciously teased where they peaked out from the thigh highs. Any man would crumble at this sight. 

Dream lowered himself on the second cock of the day, quickly accustomed to the stretch, he bounced quickly. Sapnap's arms squeezed to hold him in place, hips fucking up desperately to chase that hot cavern. 

Dream moaned as he was held still, no longer able to move as well as before, he grinded and swiveled his hips. Sapnap's cock pressed so nicely against his prostate. 

Sapnap whined and whimpered at the grinding and his hips jerked wildly before cumming in Dream's tight hole. Dream's eyes rolled back at the hot cum shooting inside him and he continued to ride, Sapnap's arms now too loose to hold him. 

Sapnap squirmed to try and get away, cock too sensitive. "Oh no, baby. You didn't ask permission to cum." Dream kept his hips moving, "Besides, you're just a dumb toy for my pleasure anyway." 

He heard George groan at that from where he lay next to them. "You're such a slut, Georgie. Wasn't even talking to you but just the thought gets you going, yeah?"

George nodded, face tucking into the pillow shyly. Sapnap's voice suddenly raised, "P-Please Dream! It's so much, please cum!"

Dream directed his attention back to his toy, he took pity, hand reaching down to his own cock beneath his skirt, jerking himself off and rocking his hips. He came with a loud cry, cum splattering the underside of his skirt. 

He collapsed between them, legs shaking from exertion. "You guys were so good for me. Always make me cum so hard." 

They cuddled up to him and he slipped his arms around both their bodies. "Thank you, Dream. You're so pretty." George mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Yeah, made us cum so hard, love you." Sapnap said from his other side. 

He grinned and planted two kisses both of their heads, "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you liked it maybe😖


	5. Sub Bottom Dream/Dom Sapnap/Dom George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is teased with a vibrator and safewords when it's too much.

Dream followed his boyfriends around the store obediently, knees slightly buckling with every step. The vibrator inside him was at a low setting, for now, but every second there was a chance of it turning up. 

Like now, Dream smacked his hand against the wall to stabilize himself as Sapnap slightly raised the vibrations, little remote hidden in his pocket. He paused a moment, breathing heavily to keep himself under control. George noticed his break, "Keep walking." He said coldly. 

Dream gritted his teeth and continued to walk, eyes focusing on George's shoulders to try and ground himself. They finished up their shopping, buzzes switching between the lowest settings throughout the trip. 

Dream collapsed in the backseat of the car, legs spread as the vibrator shifted to press snuggly against his prostate. He let out a loud moan, no longer in public so he could moan freely. Sapnap handed the remote to George so he could drive. George smiled and turned the vibrations up. 

"Ahhh, nnhgg!" Dream squirmed in his seat. "Look how desperate you are from being played with in public, slut." George turned to look at him.

Dream slammed his head back into the seat, back arched as his prostate was played with, vibrations turning up even higher. Before he knew it, Sapnap was pulling into the driveway. "Come help bring the groceries in, whore." George called to him as he stepped out of the car, fingers upping the vibrations to their max setting. 

Dream couldn't get out, his mouth stayed opened in long whines and moans, drool spilling freely down his chin, hands frantically grabbing at anything to give him leverage to grind back into the sensation.

The door next to him opened, "Didn't George tell you to help? Get up." Sapnap said as he took in Dream's shaking form. 

Dream shook his head slightly, the pleasure was making his head swim, he couldn't _move_ from this spot. He heard George scoff from beside Sapnap, "Get out, now, you worthless slut."

Dream sobbed and yelled, "Yellow!" George and Sapnap immediately snapped out of their mean stances. George turned the vibrator off, "What's wrong baby?" 

"No!" Dream screamed at the loss. "Please, I just need to cum! C-Can't move, please!" 

"Oh, honey, come here." Sapnap shifted Dream so he was lying down across the seats. He pulled his cock out of his pants, licking at the slit and taking him into his mouth. 

Dream bucked his hips into the warm mouth, crying out as the vibrations started again. "Yes! Thank you, thank you!" His wet cries sounded through the car. 

George watched from outside where the door hung open, "You've been so good, darling. You can cum." 

Dream whimpered at the permission and hot cum flooded Sapnap's mouth soon after. He pulled off and swallowed it down. The toy was turned off and hands pet over his body as he came down from his orgasm.

Dream panted, "S-Sorry, I couldn't listen." 

"Dream, that's okay, the safewords are there for a reason, I'm glad you used it." George reassured him.

"Hhmm," Sapnap nodded. "Always want you to feel comfortable, we love you no matter what." 

Dream smiled, "Thank you for taking care of me." 

They helped him out of the car and let him go clean up while they brought the groceries in themselves. They showered him with love and kisses the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are desperate for bottom dream...who hasn't been feeding you?


	6. Sub Bottom Dream/Implied Top Sapnap/Implied Top George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is trying to work but Sapnap and George are teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter for my [Blob Dream is a Fleshlight](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219) series. You should definitely check it out haha, but if you haven't read it basically Sapnap and George have fleshlights that are connected to Dream.

Dream sat diligently at his desk, working away on a video. He was editing a recent manhunt, trying to get the music to fit just right when he felt fingers tease the rim of his hole. He tensed up in surprise and shuttered as two different sets of lubed fingers pressed inside. 

He rolled his eyes, did Sapnap and George really have to do this now? They must have been together too, with the timing being perfect. Whatever, he'll let them get their quick fuck and go back to editing after.

He relaxed back into his chair, slightly spreading his legs to relieve the pressure on his cock. He palmed over himself slowly, the fingers in him doing most of the work to turn him on. He sighed as they pulled out and let out a long drawn out moan as the sensation of two different cocks filled him. 

He waited for them to start, just wanting to get back to editing. They were completely bottomed out, base of their cocks flush with the toy. Why weren't they moving? 

Dream whined at the realization. He was cockwarming them, _again_. Last time he cockwarmed Sapnap he slipped into subspace all day. He opened his eyes and removed his hand from where it rubbed over himself. He _needed_ to get this video done. He'd just have to deal with it. 

He moved his mouse over the screen and tapped his keyboard, slow process piling up to make the video. This could've been easy, really he was used to being stuffed until he couldn't breathe. Two cocks were the least of his worries. But every so often one of them would shift or buck up and a sharp breath would escape his mouth. 

Those jerks, they had fully explored the toy before, they knew all the ins and outs, knew exactly where to press in order to hit the right spot. That's exactly what they were doing now, cocks adjusting so they pressed incessantly against his prostate. Dream let his head fall back, savouring the pleasure that rolled through him. 

His eyes blinked open again, no, he wasn't going to fall in, he was going to finish this damn video. He continued to edit, eyes blurring over every so often. His hands shook on the mouse and he took deep breaths to calm himself. 

He felt a thrust and let himself moan out. It was so _good_. Would be so easy to just let go. Let his Sirs take over. Let them use him however they wanted. 

He lay back, ass grinding down in his seat like it would help them get more inside. He whined and his thighs shook as he brought them over the arms of his chair. Spread out so nicely. His hole twitched and spasmed around the cocks, little noises leaving his mouth periodically. 

He brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them while his mind drifted. The bright light of his monitors cast across his face as his room darkened, sun slowly setting. His head felt dizzy in the softest way. Fuzzy with the endorphins bouncing around in his brain. 

He startled as Sapnap and George finally decided to fuck him properly. His fingers escaped his mouth as his hand came down to clutch his thigh, moans leaving his now empty mouth high and loud. He came, cum filling his boxers. They kept going, trusting into his sensitive prostate and going even harder the more he clenched down. 

Eventually Dream noticed hands petting over his hair and cleaning him up, new underwear being pulling over his legs. Kisses brushed over his cheeks, reassurances filling his ears. He was lead to his bed and cuddled into. 

"You guys are jerks, was trying to work on a video." Dream mumbled out. 

"Sorry, baby. Just so easy to tease." Sapnap whispered softly. 

"You still in subspace? Think you fell into it pretty hard." George asked quietly. 

Dream nodded, "Mhm, tried to resist. Made me fall harder I think." He forced the words out, mind still foggy. 

Dream was showered with loving words as sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a dreamnap questionable consent blowjob prison fic then you should read this😳 [suspended animation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645976) pls it's really good, show it some love!


	7. Sub Bottom Dream/Dom Top Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up feeling a little needy, good thing a sleeping Sapnap is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual somnophilia

Dream woke up as he rubbed against Sapnap's leg, mind filled with the dirty memories of last night. He whined a little, quiet as to not wake his boyfriend up. He needed to get off, should've been able to just rub one out, but his hole twitched, still stretched out and a little sore. He needed something in him, and he knew his fingers weren't going to be enough. 

He climbed on top of Sapnap, thighs framing his pudgy stomach. His hand played with Sapnap's cock, stroking slowly and watching him harden up. 

They've talked about this before, having sex while one of them was asleep. They'd never gotten around to it, but the thought of it made them both hot under the collar. Dream assumed Sapnap would've made the first move, playing with him while he slept peacefully, but no, here Dream was, horny and desperate to get a cock inside him.

Dream spit in his hand, spreading it on Sapnap. He was too lazy to grab the lube and his hole still slightly dripped with some anyway. He pressed the tip to him, lowering himself slowly. He groaned as it filled him, slightly dry. He bounced experimentally, watching as Sapnap's mouth opened in heavy breaths, still asleep. 

His thighs tensed as he rode him, he trembled, tired and weak as his prostate was struck. He tried to keep going, but his legs shook with effort and he cried out, falling forward to rest his head on Sapnap's shoulder. 

"Little whore can't even ride me properly." Sapnap's voice rung out, rough with sleep.

Dream whined, "Please, so tired." 

Sapnap brought his hands to the tiny waist in front of him, gripping tight. "Tired but still horny enough to ride me while you were sleeping, huh?" 

Dream nodded into his neck, "Wanted to be fucked, had to do it myself." 

"Aw, poor baby, knew you couldn't go a few hours without a cock in ya, should get you a plug so you'll always be full." Sapnap said in a condescending tone.

Dream jerked his hips, "Mhm! Yes, please!"

Sapnap laughed, "Okay, but for now I gotta take care of you." 

He flipped them around, now on top of Dream with thighs bracketing his waist. Dream's back arched at the new angle, heavenly voice moaning for more. 

Sapnap held his waist to the bed, hips rocking in a rough motion. "Gonna get you off fast baby, can see how desperate you are." 

Dream nodded and lowered his hand, ready to grasp himself and jerk off. Sapnap caught it and pinned his wrist beside his head. "No, you're gonna cum on my cock or not at all." 

Dream's head spun at the words, his own hips bucked into the hard thrusts, mouth open and babbling tired phrases of want. His eyes rolled up at the stinging pleasure, feet crossed across Sapnap's back, trying to get him to go harder. 

He felt Sapnap's rhythm falter and he whimpered. Would he be able to cum from this? His head was filled with pleasure but he needed _something_ to get him all the way there. 

Sapnap pressed as deep as he could, cum coating his insides. _Oh._ Dream came, body convulsing as he was filled up. _That's_ what he needed. 

Quick breaths sounded through the room and his legs fell to rest on the bed. Sapnap rolled off him, collapsing at his own side. Dream cuddled up to him, kisses pressed to his cheek. 

"Thank you, sorry for waking you up." He said sheepishly.

"Anytime, I don't mind." Sapnap turned to return his kisses. The drying cum would be annoying when they woke back up, but for now, they fell back into sleep, satisfied.


	8. Sub Bottom Dream/Dom George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has to edge himself as George controls the vibrator inside him.

Dream laid on the bed, watching George twirl the remote to the vibrator that was inside him, off for now. 

"Now Dream, I'm going to turn this on and when you get close to cumming I want you to reach down, grab yourself tight and stop yourself." 

"Yes, Sir," Dream agreed. "H-How many times?"

"We'll see." George replied. "Just make sure you don't cum sweetheart, or I'll leave you here with it on max and make you cry." 

Dream swallowed, honestly that sounded like a great time, but he was a good boy. He'll be good for George.

"Ready?" The question echoed in Dream's head. He nodded, taking a deep breath to brace himself. 

A switched was flipped and the vibrator came to life, his back arched slightly off the bed, small moan leaving his mouth. It was on a low setting for now, Dream rested his hands next to his pillow, not worried about cumming at the moment. 

He was already worked up from George stretching him open earlier, so his cock was red and waiting to achieve release. 

The vibrations kicked up a bit and his legs spread and hips bucked, "Hhnng, more!" 

"You should see yourself right now, spread out so nicely on the bed, you're so fucking pretty." George talked lowly to him. 

Dream practically glowed at the words, _George thought he was pretty._ They made him feel so warm inside. A sudden flick of the remote sent him to the edge, he moaned loud and reached down with his hand. He circled his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing hard, preventing him from tipping over. 

He whined at the loss of an orgasm, "Good boy." He whined for a different reason at the words. 

George changed the settings back down so he could calm down a little. He removed his hand, placing it next to his hip so he could be ready. 

They continued that process a few times, Dream's high voice would echo through the room as the vibrator stimulated his prostate, he would reach over and squeeze tight, stopping himself from cumming, and George would turn down the vibrations, all while cooing at how good he was being. 

The praise made his body flush red and he cried out, squirming as his cock throbed, wanting to cum so bad. 

It must have been 6 or 7 times he was edged, the air filled with the noises of his pleas and the vibrations. 

He was on the edge again, he felt _so good_. He wanted to cum, his hips thrusted in the air for any kind of friction. "You're so good, should keep you desperate like this forever, baby." 

Dream keened loud at the words, he was so close. His hand shaked as he tried to squeeze himself tight again, instead, his now weak hand grasped his cock, not tight enough to stave off his orgasm. His hips bucked into the stimulation on his cock and he came hard, shaking and thrusting all the while. 

"S-Sorry, I'm s-so sorry, Sir!" He sobbed. The vibrations continued to shake against his prostate. 

"I told you what would happen if you came, even though you looked so pretty while it happened." George said from where he watched at his desk. 

Dream whimpered, "P-Please, I tried!" 

"Oh I know, you were so good for me, that's why I'm going to keep the vibrator on and you're going to cum over and over all night." George said with a certain sick glee in his voice. 

Dream sobbed out and rolled over on his stomach, cock thrusting against the rough bedsheets. 

"Thank y-you, Sir!" His voice rang high. 

He moaned and whined at his second orgasm and drooled all over his pillow. His eyes rolled up, tears dripped down his face and his head went blank in pleasure, enjoying the torturous overstimulation for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a vibrator again? yes, that shit belongs in dream


End file.
